Lyoko Returns
by live.laugh.love31921
Summary: It's been 20 years and the Lyoko gang has grown up and had kids. The group reunites with one another after splitting up and their kids become best friends. They send them to Kadic, without realizing there be consequences in the decision...
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO**_

_**Claimer: I DO OWN MADISON, KATIE, NICK, ERIC, KAYLA, NICOLE, AND DYLAN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Takes place 20 years after the supercomputer gets shut down<strong>_

The group of six who had fought the evil computer virus XANA had become famous. When XANA launched his last attack on the entire world, they were forced to transform in front of the cameras. You see, once you go into Lyoko, you can use whatever power you have in Lyoko and use it on Earth. **(A/N They can originally do that like in Garage Kids when it showed Yumi use Telekinesis, but I decided to make them be able to transform too.) **

The group of six went to college together but split up soon after. Odd and Madison,**(A/N You can read about Madison in my profile.)** had gotten married, as did Yumi and Ulrich and Aelita and Jeremy. They all stayed in France but lost contact. Yumi became a famous singer and Ulrich a famous soccer player. Odd and Madison made movies while Jeremy and Aelita had their own computer company. They were all rich.

They all had kids. And all of their kids were twins. They told their kids all about Lyoko, but they didn't believe their parents. They were just bed time stories after all, right?

Well, those six kids were about to be proven wrong.

* * *

><p><em>This is the beginning of my new story! I know it's a short chapter but that's because it's a prolouge. I can promise that later chapters will be longer. Based on what reviewers say, I'll decide whether or not to continue it. I probably will anyway but reviews are still important! R&amp;R Please! Cronstructive Critism is accepted!<em>

_~CrAzYkK98~_


	2. Chap 1: He's Back

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I know it's short but I promise that I'll have another chapter up sometime today! Actually, I may even have two chapters up! But I can only promise one for now. And if I don't have thee other chapter up by today then it will DEFINITELY be on by tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ONLY MY OC'S!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: France<strong>

**Code: REBOOT**

**Processing…. Files could not be reached….**

**Backup File…. Reached**

**Lyoko Back Online**

**Sector 5 Back Online**

**XANA Back Online…**

XANA had finally gained enough power to turn on the supercomputer. Now that it was back online, things would go back to normal. Those silly kids that had defeated him before would perish and he would rule the world. First thing's first, locate those kids.

**Locating Odd Della Robbia….**

**Location: California**

**Locating Madison Morsch….**

**Location: California**

**Locating Ulrich Stern….**

**Location: New York**

**Locating Yumi Ishiyama….**

**Location: New York**

**Locating Jeremy Belpois:**

**Location: Florida**

**Locating Aelita Schaeffer:**

**Location: Florida**

Now that XANA knew where those kids-or adult's now- were, he would destroy them. But first, he had to get them together and in the same place…. And he knew just how to do that. First XANA thought of a way to get them all to France. Then he made sure that all the flights that went directly to France were "booked". They would meet and then when the time was right he would find the perfect way to destroy them….

* * *

><p>But what XANA didn't realize was that the original Lyoko Warriors had children. And their children didn't know out XANA. In fact, they didn't even know of the powers their parents possessed and what they were going to soon be involved in. They only knew of these things in their parent's stories. But they were just made up stories. Right…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I hope you liked the chapter and I'm looking forward to your reviews! Constructive critism is accepted but please no flames! Until next time!<strong>

**~CrAzYkK98~**


	3. Chap 2: We're Moving

**This is an edit of the original chapter! It exactly the same except some words and names are different! Sorry about this but please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Peter, or Cassidy! Cassidy belongs to Teen-Lyokofan7777 and Peter belongs to LyokoWarrior1994!**

**Claimer: I do own Madison, Alex, Eric, Nick, Kayla, Nicole, and Dylan!**

* * *

><p><strong>August 14<strong>**th**

**California:**

At Odd and Madison's household, three triplets had just heard the worst news of their lives…

"We're moving to France!"

"WHAT!"

"I told you they wouldn't take it well Odd!" Madison exclaimed.

"Ok kids, please hear us out!" Odd pleaded.

"Fine, but only if you promise to get me a new phone!"

At 13 years old, Alexandra (Alex) Della Robbia looked just like her mom except without the hair and eyes. She was very pretty. She had long waist length golden blonde hair and inherited the purple splotch from her dad but hers was a streak that went down the right side of her hair. She had one blue eye and one purple eye and was skinny. She wore a white tank top and a purple half shirt that hung off her left shoulder with tight jean shorts and purple flip-flops.

"I want one too!"

13 year Nick Della Robbia was just like his dad. He was very handsome and being the oldest triplet, he felt that he was supposed to protect his younger sister and brother. Nick had blonde hair with a purple splotch and blue eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt and white shorts with yellow flip-flops.

"So do I!"

Peter Della Robbia was 13 like his dad. However, he inherited his brown hair and brown eyes from his mother but looked like his dad and was also handsome. He wore a plain gray t-shirt and jean shorts with gray flip-flops.

"Deal." Odd agreed.

"Now why are we moving to France?" Peter asked.

"Well you see, our company wanted to spread out to different places. We decided that we wanted to go to France. We grew up there and it would be a perfect place to shoot movies! It's not like it would be a problem, you speak French fluently." Madison explained.

"We also enrolled you in Kadic Academy! Your mother and I went there when we were kids, it's where we met." Odd said.

"YOU'RE SENDING US TO BOARDING SCHOOL!" Nick screamed.

"Relax, relax! There aren't any dress codes or anything. The school doesn't even have that many rules!" Madison exclaimed.

"Really? Well, maybe this isn't that bad." Alex thought aloud.

"Hmm, maybe your right.." Peter said.

"Speak for yourselves!" Nick exclaimed.

"Did we mention that since you get your own dorm you won't have to share a room with your sister and brother anymore?" Odd asked.

"When do we leave?" Nick excitedly asked.

**Florida**

Jeremy and Aelita's household…

"We get to move to France!"

"See Jeremy, I told you they would take it fine!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Yes kids, you see, some of the people that work with us wanted to move our company to get more clients. France seemed like the perfect place since you speak French fluently." Jeremy explained.

"Awesome!"

Nicole Belpois was a 13 year old girl with shoulder length bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a gray tank top with a pale pink half shirt and tight white shorts. She had pink flip-flops on her feet.

"I can't wait!"

Dylan Belpois was 13 years old and very smart. But he couldn't be compared to his dad. Unlike Jeremy, Dylan didn't wear glasses over his bright blue eyes. In fact, Dylan was very handsome. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt and khaki shorts. On his feet he wore blue flip-flops. Dylan was very athletic. However because of a heart condition he can't participate in many sports.

"We enrolled you kids in Kadic Academy. There aren't any dress codes and not that many rules. You have nothing to worry about!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"And you get your own dorms too!" Aelita added.

"When do we leave?" The twins asked in unison.

**New York**

Yumi and Ulrich's house….

"So kids, because of your mothers recording contract and my being accepted to another soccer team, we're going to France!"

"WHAT!"

"YES!"

"See Ulrich, I told you Kayla would take it hard and Eric would take it just fine!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Why are we going to France?"

Kayla Stern was 13 years old and looked a lot like her mother. She had mid-arm length glossy raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Kayla wore a red shirt that hung off her right shoulder with tight black jean shorts. On her feet she wore one black flip-flop and one red flip-flop.

Cassidy Stern looked like her dad and was very pretty. She has long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a brown and black tiger striped shirt with matching shorts and flip-flops.

Eric Stern looked exactly like his dad. He was very handsome and girls would often flirt with him. He wasn't really that interested in girls though. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. Eric wore a green t-shirt and gray shorts. On his feet he ore green flip-flops.

"Relax Kay, it won't be that bad! You know how to speak French fluently and we enrolled you in a great school. It's where your father and I first met." Yumi explained.

"Oh yes, Kadic Academy! Those were fun times especially when we fought XA- I mean when we had to fight William to protect Aelita!" Ulrich stuttered.

Yumi glared at him briefly while Eric, Cassidy, and Kayla exchanged confused glances.

"Hold up a second, did you say academy?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes but don't worry, there aren't any dress codes." Yumi reassured.

"Good." Eric said.

"So start packing kids, the movers will be here in two days!" Ulrich exclaimed.


	4. Chap 3: Meetings And XANA Attacks

**This is an edit of the original chapter! Sorry about this but it's totally the same, just a few things like names are different!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Peter and Cassidy. Peter is LyokoWarrior1994 and Cassidy is Teen-Lyokofan7777.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot and the other characters that aren't in in the actual series!**

* * *

><p><strong>August 28<strong>**th**

**On The Plane…**

"NICK! STOP IT!" Alex yelled.

Because Odd and Madison were rich, they got seats in first class. It was only them and a bunch of business men and women. Odd, Alex, Nick, Peter, and Madison took up one of the rows in the middle and one by the window.

"I'm not doing anything!" Nick protested.

"You are too! You keep trying to use my hair as a blanket when you have one right there!" Alex yelled pointing at the blanket on the ground.

"Oh… I knew that!" Nick exclaimed.

"I'm sure you did." Peter mumbled while rolling his eyes.

"Will you be quiet kids! We aren't the only ones in first class you know!" Odd exclaimed.

"Sorry dad." Alex, Nick, and Peter apologized.

"Attention passengers, we will now begin our decent to Florida. The boarding of this plane should only take about 15 to 20 minutes. For those of you leaving, we hope you had a good flight and have a great stay in Florida!" The pilot said.

Odd and Madison had tried very hard to find a plane that went directly to France but had no such luck. Everything was booked. The only other flight they could find was one that went from California, then to Florida, New York, and finally to France.

Jeremy, Aelita, Nicole, and Dylan were running through the airport. They had just finished their security check and were running to catch the plane. They made it just when the doors to the terminal. They threw their tickets to the lady at the desk and ran into the plane.

"Hey, wasn't that the owners of the Carthage Game Company?" One of ladies asked.

"Yeah, I think it was." The other replied.

"We made it just in time!" Aelita exclaimed.

Jeremy and Aelita sat by the window while Nicole and Dylan sat in the middle. Jeremy happened to look up when he saw something peculiar. A man about their age was sitting in front of them, his hair in one giant spike and clad in purple. He looked very familiar…

"Odd!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Hearing his name being called, Odd turned around and gasped.

"Einstein!" Odd exclaimed.

Madison and Aelita turned to see what their husbands were doing and gasped when they saw each other.

"MADDIE!"

"LITA!"

The kids sat there, dumbfounded until the girls realized who their parents were talking to.

"NICK, PETER! Our parents know the owners of Carthage Game Company!" Alex excitedly whispered to her brothers.

"Dylan! Our parents know the famous movie directors Odd and Madison Della Robbia!" Nicole whispered to her brother.

The five kids turned towards each other.

"Hi! I'm Alex and these are my brothers Peter and Nick." Alex introduced.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Dylan and this is my sister Nicole." Dylan greeted.

During the plane ride, the five became fast friends. They talked about their old schools and where they used to live. They all ended up falling asleep since it was past 11 o'clock.

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seat belts. We will be beginning our decent to New York in a few minutes. For those of you getting off, we hope you had a great flight!" The pilot announced.

After the plane landed, the rest of the business people had gotten off. People began boarding the plane once again.

In the airport, Yumi, Ulrich, Kayla, Cassidy and Eric were waiting for the plane. They had come early and Yumi and Ulrich were in disguise in case anyone recognized them. As soon as the plane landed, they boarded. Kayla, Eric, and Cassidy sat in front of the sleeping kids while Ulrich and Yumi sat in front of Odd and Madison. When they boarded, Alex had woken up. She looked at Yumi and Ulrich and gasped.

"Daddy! It's the famous singer Yumi Stern and the soccer player Ulrich Stern!" Alex exclaimed.

Immediately Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Madison, Aelita, and Jeremy looked up.

"YUMI! ULRICH!" They yelled.

"SSHH! You're gonna wake up Nick, Nicole, Peter, and Dylan!" Alex exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Madison asked.

"We're moving to France." Ulrich replied.

"So are we!" Jeremy exclaimed gesturing towards everyone else.

While the adults were getting acquainted, Alex approached Kayla, Cassidy, and Eric.

"Hi! I'm Alex!" She introduced.

"I'm Kayla and this is my brother Eric and my sister Cassidy." Kayla said.

"Um, those kids over there are my brothers Nick and Peter, and Nicole and Dylan Belpois." Alex said.

"I'm tired!" Kayla suddenly yawned.

"So am I!" Eric agreed.

"I am too especially since we just _had_ to take the eleven o'clock flight." Cassidy added.

"Let's go to sleep. You can talk to the others later." Alex said.

The plane took off soon after and when the kids woke up, they were in France! Ever since that plane ride, they had all bonded. They became best friends and hung out every day. They were all ecstatic when they found out they would all be going to Kadic Academy! That day would be coming in two days.

While the kids were hanging out, the adults took that time to catch up. They talked about how they had been and how their jobs were. But their favorite topic was Lyoko. The kids had no idea what Lyoko was. They did remembered their parents telling them stories very similar to what they would talk about. Their parents always told them it was just a video game they used to play. But what the kids didn't know was that it was much more than that…

…

"Come on kids! Are you ready for your first day at school?" Odd called.

"COMING!" Kayla yelled.

The kids all filed down the stairs. They headed towards the car where Odd was waiting. Odd drove while Peter sat in the passenger seat. Dylan, Kayla, and Nicole sat in the middle row and Eric, Alex, Cassidy, and Nick sat in the last row.

Odd started the car and they drove towards Kadic.

"I can't wait to get my own dorm! Finally I don't have to share a room with Nick!" Alex exclaimed.

"The only reason why we had to sleep in the same room was because of all the movie equipment!" Nick added.

"And boy did you snore!" Alex exclaimed.

"I could barely sleep with that racket which was why I had ear plugs!" Peter exclaimed.

"I did not!" Nick protested.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

Did not!"

"DID TOO AND THAT'S FINAL!" Nick yelled.

"I'm glad you agree!" Alex said.

"Wait, what?" Nick was completely confused.

Everyone just started laughing. After another 5 minutes they arrived at Kadic. Everyone hopped out of the car and headed towards the principal's office. When they entered Odd gasped. Sitting at the principal's desk was William Dunbar!

"William?" Odd asked.

"Odd? What are you doing here?" William asked.

"I'm here to drop off the kids! We have Nicole and Dylan Belpois, Kayla, Cassidy, and Eric Stern, and Alex, Peter, and Nick Della Robbia." Odd said.

"Ok, here are their dorm keys and room numbers. They can all come back this afternoon to get their schedules." William said.

"Bye!" The kids said.

"Take care kids!" Odd called.

The kids turned around and started to walk towards their dorms. They hadn't gone very far when a boy and girl stepped in their path. The girl had pixie cut black hair and black eyes. She wore a hot pink mini skirt and a pink tank top with black flip-flops. The boy had spiky black hair and black eyes like the girl. He wore a red and black shirt with red shorts and flip-flops.

"Hello, I'm Amy Delmas and this is my brother David." The girl said.

"Hi. I'm Eric Stern and these are my sister's Cassidy and Kayla. That's Alex, Peter, and Nick Della Robbia and Dylan and Nicole Belpois." Eric replied.

"It's nice to meet you, especially you!" Amy said winking at Eric.

"Same goes for you cutie." David winked at Alex.

"Uh, well we're gonna go and find our dorms now, bye!" Eric and Alex said in unison.

"BYE ERIC! I'LL SEE YA AROUND!" They heard Amy yell.

After that little encounter the kids found their dorms. The girls and guys separated in their different dorms and started unpacking. Their parents had requested for the girls to be in the same dorm together and the boys to be in the same dorm. Alex finished unpacking early and decided to take a walk. As soon as she exited the dorm building, she bumped in to David.

"Oops, sorry David!" She said as she walked away.

"Wait! Why don't I show you around?" David asked.

"Um, I don't know," She started.

"Come on!" David interrupted and grabbed her hand.

Forest Sector…

The pale blue aura around the tower slowly changed red. Four kankrelats and two blocks were stationed around the tower, ready to guard it.

XANA was ready. It was time to lure the Warriors to Lyoko where he would launch his plan to attack them.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked aloud.

"What's the matter Einstein?" Odd asked.

"The super scan popped up on my computer. It says that there's an activated tower in the forest sector." Jeremy replied.

"Maybe we should go check it out." Aelita suggested. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I." Jeremy replied.

"Jeremy, Yumi and I will stay behind in case there actually is an attack." Madison said.

"Ok, just be careful." Jeremy said before he walked out with the others.

"Alright Maddie, let's get to work." Yumi said.

"And this is the field. I play on the soccer team. You'll come to our games right?" David asked.

"Yeah sure. Eric, Peter, and Nick are on the soccer team so I would've gone anyway." Alex replied.

"Oh." David frowned.

"_What is with her and Eric? She doesn't like him, does she?" _David thought.

"AAHH!"

Alex and David turned towards the dorm building where they saw a weird monster. It was shooting red lasers at the building and people were running from it screaming. The monster turned towards Alex and David.

**Madison Morsch Located…**

It sent a signal to XANA. Its mission was to find and destroy the warriors that stayed behind to find out what the attack was. It charged at Alex. David ran away screaming and Alex stood frozen in shock. She closed her eyes as the monster ran towards her but didn't feel the impact. Instead, she was knocked to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Eric on top of her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." Alex replied.

Eric got up and pulled her with him. He grabbed her hand and they started running. The monster ran after them.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, last I saw them they were unpacking." Eric replied.

The monster was right behind them. They ran into the woods but the monster followed. It shot a laser and it hit Alex in the leg.

"OW!" She screamed.

She fell and landed on the ground, holding her bleeding leg.

"Madison Morsch identified." The monster's voice was robotic.

"Wait, did it say Madison Morsch?" Alex asked,

"Yeah I think it did." Eric replied. "Why?"

"That's my mom's maiden name!" Alex exclaimed.

"So this monster thinks that you're your mom?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, and if it thinks that I'm my mom then that means my mom is in danger!"

"So are we! You can't even walk!" Eric exclaimed.

"Then just go on without me!"

"I can't do that! Just get on my back!"

"Um, ok."

Alex somehow managed to get on his back and Eric started running again.

Meanwhile….

"Someone's turned the supercomputer back on!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"But who?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know but this is bad!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Relax Einstein! All we have to do is turn the supercomputer back off!" Odd exclaimed.

"For once Odd, that was a good idea." Ulrich smirked.

"Ha-Ha, everyone's a comedian." Odd dryly laughed.

"Alrighty then, let's shut this thing down!" Jeremy said.

Jeremy pressed the button that opened up the lever to the supercomputer. The only problem was, it wasn't opening.

"XANA must have tampered with it! Well guys, it looks like you're going back to Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"Alright!" Odd cheered.

"Head to the scanners while I go to the supercomputer room." Jeremy said.

Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita got into the scanners and while Jeremy went to the supercomputer.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!"

"WOO HOO!" Odd cheered as he landed on his feet.

Ulrich and Aelita landed next to him. Jeremy materialized their vehicles except for the Overwing and Madison's Overboard.

"Aelita, you wouldn't mind riding with Odd or Ulrich right? (_1)_It looks like the girls are using their vehicles." Jeremy said.

"It's fine Jeremy. So what are those coordinates?" Aelita asked.

"47 degrees north 34 degrees west." Jeremy said.

"We'd better hurry. If Yumi and Maddie are using their vehicles then they must have found something." Aelita said as she hopped on the Overboard.

Yumi and Madison summoned their vehicles as soon as they heard the noise at Kadic.

"Ok, so we definitely know that there's a XANA attack but the question is, what is XANA doing?" Madison asked.

"I don't know but our kids are at Kadic! They might be in trouble!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Oh no! We have to hurry!" Madison exclaimed.

"Let's go by the woods and transform so that if someone sees us they won't be even more freaked out." Yumi suggested.

"Good idea Yumes. Let's go!"

"GUYS! What's going on?" Kayla yelled as the girls ran into the boys' dorm.

"I don't know but look at that monster!" Nick exclaimed.

"Look! It's Katie and Eric!" Peter pointed out.

"The monster's running after them!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"I-It's a tarantula." Nicole muttered.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"It's one of those monsters from the story mom and dad told us!" Nicole exclaimed.

"You're right! But if that's one of the monsters in the story then that would mean," Dylan started.

"THAT THE STORIES ARE REAL!" Nick finished.

"Guys! There are four kankrelats and two blocks guarding the tower!" Jeremy said.

"Great!" Odd said sarcastically.

"You guys had better hurry. If XANA has a lot of guards then that must mean that he's up to something bad." Jeremy said.

"Eric just put me down and go on without me! No matter what that thing is gonna get me and it wouldn't make sense if it got both us!"

"No! I can't do that! Just hold on!"

"Hey Maddie, do you hear something?" Yumi asked.

"I think someone is in the woods!" Madison exclaimed.

The girls had transformed and were riding in the woods on their way to Kadic. They hadn't gone very far when they heard someone talking.

"We'd better go check it out." Yumi said.

The girls rode towards the noise and gasped. They saw Alex and Eric running away from a tarantula! Yumi immediately pulled out her fans and threw them at the tarantula. It hit the eye of XANA on its nose and it exploded. The kids stopped running and stared at the girls.

"MOM!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted.

He successfully hit a kankrelat and shot at another but missed.

"Energy Field!" Aelita shouted as she shot at a block.

It hit the block and it exploded. Ulrich pulled out a katana and drove past a kankrelat, slicing it with the sword. He made a U-turn and did the same to another one.

"Come on Ulrich let someone else have some fun!" Odd complained.

"Ok then, the block is all yours!" Ulrich replied.

"Energy Field!" Aelita hit the last kankrelat and Odd readied his arrows.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted and he hit the block.

"Your turn princess!" Odd exclaimed.

Aelita walked towards the tower and entered. She walked to the center of the platform and was raised to the second one. A familiar panel popped out in front of her and she placed her hand on it. It read:

Aelita

Code: L-Y-O-K-O

"WOW! Look at this hole!" Nick exclaimed.

"That tarantula really did a lot of damage!" Cassidy commented.

"I hope that no one got hurt." Nicole said.

There was a crash and the kids turned around to see another tarantula! It set its sight on Nicole and sent another signal to XANA.

**Aelita Schaeffer Located…**

It readied its laser and shot at Nicole. But instead of hitting her, it hit the rock was floating in front of her. Then an arrow shot from out of the woods and hit the weird symbol on the tarantula's nose and it exploded.

The kids turned around to see Eric, Alex, Yumi, and Madison. Yumi was wearing a red outfit and her hair was down. She had black shoes and two fans in her hand. She was riding a flying purple vehicle and Alex was sitting on the back of it.

Madison was wearing a tight purple shirt that ended above her stomach and tight black leggings with a purple mini skirt. A quiver of arrows was strapped to back and she held a bow in her hand. She was riding a flying purple board that looked like a skateboard except with no wheels. Eric was riding it with her.

"Are you guys ok?" Madison asked.

"Yeah but that tarantula almost killed me!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Wait, you knew what that was?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I remembered it from a story my mom and dad told me." Nicole replied.

"We all heard the same exact story too." Peter said.

"Ok well it doesn't matter. You won't be remembering any of this anyway." Madison said.

"What! We couldn't just forget what happened! This is coolest and scariest thing ever!" Nick exclaimed.

Before anyone else could say something a white bubble engulfed the world, bringing everyone back in time.

Katie finished unpacking early and walked outside. She accidentally bumped into David.

"Oops! Sorry David!" Alex apologized.

"It's ok. How about I show you around the school?" David asked.

"Um well," Alex started.

"We were actually just going to go around together."

Alex and David turned around to see Eric at the doorway. Alex smirked and walked towards Eric. She waved goodbye to David and the two walked away, leaving a scowling David by the doorway.

"So you felt it too?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Major Déjà vu." Eric replied.


	5. Chap 4: Going To Lyoko

**This is an edit of the original chapter! Sorry for this! It's still the same except for some words and names!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Peter, or Cassidy! Peter belongs to LyokoWarrior1994 and Cassidy belongs to Teen-Lyokofan7777**

**Claimer: I do own the story and my own characters!**

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, we're here to talk about that last XANA attack." Jeremy said.<p>

The Lyoko Warriors were gathered in the supercomputer room. Jeremy was trying to figure out who turned the supercomputer back on and what the last XANA attack was about.

"Well when Yumi and I were riding through the woods we saw that tarantula chasing Alex and Eric." Madison said.

"So you think that XANA is after our kids?" Ulrich asked through gritted teeth.

"No. I think XANA thought that our kids were us." Aelita said.

"That would make sense considering the fact that XANA was the one who turned the supercomputer back on." Jeremy added.

"So it was XANA? Well why am I not surprised!" Odd sarcastically exclaimed.

"And I can't shut the supercomputer down! XANA created some type of virus and it can take weeks even months to find an anti-virus!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"We'll just have to keep neutralizing XANA until you find the anti-virus then." Odd said.

"Well Einstein, looks like you've got a lot of work to do!" Ulrich exclaimed as he headed towards the elevator.

Jeremy just sighed and followed the rest of the group towards the elevator.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He mumbled.

"So we all had that déjà vu?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and the weird thing is it was about the same thing." Peter said.

"You're right! It was about our parent's stories coming true!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"And those stories took place at an old abandoned factory." Kayla said.

"There's an old factory down by the river." Dylan said.

"We should go check it out!" Nicole exclaimed.

"But what about Eric and Katie?" Kayla asked.

"Eh, they should be fine! I mean did you see the way Eric saved Alex?" Nicole asked.

"Ok then, to the factory!" Nick exclaimed.

"Eric! Check this out!" Alex exclaimed.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"An underground passage! I wonder where it leads to!" Alex exclaimed.

"Wanna check it out?" Eric asked.

"Did you really have to ask?" Alex was already half down to the bottom.

Eric smiled to himself and followed Alex down.

"Look! It leads to the sewers!" Alex exclaimed as she landed on the ground.

"Wasn't this part of our parents' story?" Eric asked.

"Yeah! And if I remember correctly there should be skateboards and two scooters right here!" Alex exclaimed.

And just as Alex said, there were four skateboards and two scooters leaning on the wall. They grabbed two skateboards and started down the sewage paths.

Meanwhile…

"This is a pretty big factory." Nick commented.

"Who cares! Let's go and check it out!" Cassidy exclaimed.

The group walked inside the entrance and stared at the ropes hanging in front of them.

"Well, it looks like theirs only one way down." Nicole said.

"Right, let's go." Dylan said.

One by one, the kids slid down the ropes. They made their way to the elevator.

"Hmm, it looks like this one level is locked." Dylan thought aloud.

"How do we access it?" Peter asked.

"I think I can crack it. It'll just be a minute." Dylan said.

Dylan started to trace his finger against the elevator wall. Everyone watched and stayed silent, careful to not break his concentration.

"Aha!" Dylan exclaimed knocking everyone out of their daydreams.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I know the code! 3-7-6-0." Dylan said as he typed in the code.

The elevator lurched upwards for a second and then started downwards. When the elevator doors opened up the kids gasped.

"It really is real!" Kayla exclaimed.

Alex and Eric had reached a big grate. On the left side of it there was a ladder. Eric went up first and helped Alex out. They found themselves on a bridge. To their right was a factory.

"No. Way." Eric muttered.

"Awesome! Come on Eric!" Alex exclaimed as she started running to the entrance.

Eric followed and saw some ropes hanging from the ceiling. He grabbed one and swung down, followed by Alex. They landed in front of an elevator shaft. Alex walked forward and pressed a button on the right side of the shaft. There was a lurching sound and the elevator started up.

"What was that!" Nicole shrieked as she grabbed onto Nick.

"It was the elevator. Someone's coming." Nick replied.

"What if it's our parents! Hide!" Cassidy exclaimed.

The kids scattered in different directions as the elevator slowly came down. They heard the elevator doors open and two sets of footsteps.

"Whoa! It really is real!" A female voice exclaimed.

"This is awesome! Oh and guys, you can come out now!" A male voice said.

Busted. The kids came out of their hiding places and were shocked to see Eric and Alex instead of one of their parents.

"Guys! How did you get here?" Peter asked.

"Underground tunnel." Alex replied.

"We thought you were one of our parents… How did you know we were hiding Eric?" Dylan asked.

"Oh that's easy. I saw Kayla's big head." Eric smirked.

"I DON'T HAVE A BIG HEAD!" Kayla yelled.

"Hahaha relax sis! I'm just kidding. I heard you guys whispering." Eric smirked.

"Enough talk about that! We're in the supercomputer room!" Nick exclaimed.

Dylan walked over to the computer and sat down in the chair. He started typing while everyone else watched.

"So, who wants to go to Lyoko?" Dylan spoke up.

"ME!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Ok, head to the scanners. Their one level below-and their already gone." Dylan said to himself.

He picked up the headset and put it on.

"Ok guys, Kayla, Nicole, and Alex can go first." Dylan said.

The three girls stepped into the scanners and the doors closed. There was a sudden rush of air and they closed their eyes.

"Ok, Scanner Kayla, Scanner Nicole, Scanner Alex." Dylan started.

A ring of light circled them and the rush of wind picked up.

"Transfer Kayla, Transfer Nicole, Transfer Alex."

The scanners flooded with light and the wind rushed through the scanners.

"VIRTUALIZATION!"

The scanner doors opened to reveal nothing. Dylan scanned everyone else and they all landed in the Forest Sector of Lyoko. The kids were all wearing the same outfits except for Cassidy and Peter.

Kayla was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt that ended above her stomach and a black undershirt. She had a red mini skirt with black leggings and black and red running shoes. Her black hair was down and there were streaks of red in it. Tied around her forehead was a red bandana.

Nicole was wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt that ended above her stomach with a white undershirt. She had a pink mini skirt and white leggings with pink knee high boots. Her pink hair was up in a high ponytail with streaks of white and tied around her forehead was a pink bandana.

Alex was wearing a long-sleeved sky blue shirt that ended above her stomach but no undershirt. She had a blue mini skirt with lime green leggings and blue ankle high boots. She had green gloves with claws on her hands. Her waist length blonde hair was up in a high side ponytail and streaked with blue and green. Tied around her forehead was a lime green bandana.

Nick was wearing a yellow short-sleeved short with yellow baggy pants. He wore a white belt to separate the shirt and pants and he had yellow and white shoes. Tied around his forehead was a white bandana.

Eric was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and green baggy pants. He had a black belt to separate the shirt from the pants and he had green and black shoes. A katana was hanging from the belt. Tied around his forehead was a black bandana.

Peter was wearing a red and black karate outfit. A quiver of arrows was slung on his back.

Cassidy was a giant purple cat. On her chest was a black cat paw print. The symbol on the front of her pants was her former cat Thunder who was a Maine Coon and she had a clear one inch tube.

The kids separated and tried to figure out their powers and weapons.

Kayla found out that she could make fire versions of an energy field and shoot them at monsters. When she charged up enough energy she could make a fire wall. Kayla also had hidden daggers under her sleeves and whenever she took one out they would reload.

Nicole found out that she could shoot pink energy fields of light. She also found out that she could control things when she shot a beam of pink at them. She practiced this a lot on Nick. Nicole also had hidden shuriken in her boots and would also reload when she took one out.

Alex found out that she could control water. By moving her arms back and forth she could create waves and also water balls. She could use her claws to scratch at enemies and the claws shot out like Odd's laser arrows and would quickly reload.

Nick could shoot wind out of his hands. His belt functioned as a whip and cut deeply.

Eric had a form of telekinesis. He could lift up rocks and even people. He could control earth and make things different, like moving a platform from one place to the other. His weapon was the katana hanging from his belt.

Peter's weapon was the arrows on his back. He could shoot them at enemies and he also found out that he could shoot fireballs.

Cassidy's one inch tube was more than it seemed. It could turn into any weapon she thought of.

"Uh, guys!" Dylan's voice rang throughout the forest.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"I uh, think XANA activated a tower." Dylan replied.

"Alright! Our first battle!" Nick exclaimed.

"Shut up Nick!" Alex and Peter exclaimed.

"The tower is in the forest sector. You just have to go forward and you should see it." Dylan informed them.

"But who's gonna deactivate the tower?" Cassidy asked.

"Well since I'm not there I'm betting Nicole. She's the closest related to our mom." Dylan replied.

"Ok! Let's go!" Nick exclaimed as he started to run ahead.

Suddenly a laser shot out from around the corner and hit Nick.

"NICK!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm alr-"

Nick was interrupted when a barrage of lasers hit him and he was devirtualized.

"A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME DYLAN!" Nick shouted from inside the scanner.

"He-he. Sorry." Dylan replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I'm not just gonna sit around here and do nothing." Alex said.

Alex ran ahead despite the cries of her friends not to but she dodged the lasers. She shot a claw from her hand and everyone heard an explosion.

"Nice job Alex! Now there are only three monsters left." Dylan said.

"Well hurry up guys! Or should I just do this myself?" Alex smirked as she created a wave and pushed a kankrelat over the edge of the sector.

In response the others ran up to her. A kankrelat started to shoot and hit Kayla.

"Kayla, you have 80 life points left!" Dylan exclaimed.

Kayla angrily made a fireball in her hand and shot it at the kankrelat that shot her.

"Nice job!" Dylan complemented.

Suddenly, a crab and two blocks came from behind the tower and started towards them. Eric used his telekinesis and crushed the last kankrelat with a rock. Everyone else was going for the crab and blocks.

Meanwhile…

XANA watched as the kids got closer and closer to the tower. His eyes were on one person in particular, one of the girls. It was the girl with the blue light, Madison Morsch. She was very dangerous and she was the one that had done the most damage to him when he was defeated. She had to go. But first was the black haired girl, Yumi. She was stronger than most of them and could be a threat…

"Guys! XANA's launched an attack! We have to get to the factory!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Yeah if that was possible! Look at this traffic!" Odd exclaimed.

The adults were all in the car and were going to Madison and Odd's movie premier. Jeremy had brought his laptop with him since it was a one hour drive.

"This is just great! Who knows what XANA could be doing right now!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Relax Einstein, I'll get us to the factory." Ulrich-who was the driver- said.

Kayla was dodging laser after laser and had finally managed to hit the block with a fireball. Peter had used his bow and arrow to shoot at the other block and had been successful.

Cassidy changed her tube into a katana and turned towards Peter.

"Hey Peter! Give me a lift." Cassidy said.

"You got it!" Peter replied.

He bent down slightly and placed his hands over each other. Cassidy ran and jumped into his hands while Peter threw her into the air. She landed on top of the crab and plunged the katana in its armor. Nicole ran into the tower while everyone else waited outside.

That was when Alex felt something weird. She had inherited future flash from her dad even though he didn't have it anymore. She was getting a little light headed and before she knew what was happening, everything went blank.

Vision

The Schypozoa slowly snuck up behind Kayla. Two kankrelats were behind it and they started shooting lasers at everyone. The Schypozoa grabbed Kayla who shrieked with surprise and started to implant something within her brain…

End Vision

Alex opened her eyes and found herself staring into two bright brown eyes and a concerned face. She looked around to see her other friends with the same expression on their faces.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I," Alex started. She remembered about the vision and Kayla.

"Kayla!" She jumped out of Eric's arms and looked towards her best friend.

She seemed perfectly fine but Alex started to feel exhausted. She grabbed Eric for support and clutched her head with her free hand.

"I had a vision… The Schypozoa…" Soon she devirtualized from exhaustion.

Alex fell out of the scanner only to be caught by her brother. He carried her up to the supercomputer room.

"What was that all about?" Peter worriedly asked.

"I don't know but," Cassidy started only to be cut off by a barrage of lasers hitting and devirtualizing her.

"CASSIDY!" Everyone screamed.

"T-This is like my vision! The Schypozoa is going to go after Kayla!" Alex exclaimed.

As soon as she said that, the Schypozoa appeared. It started towards Kayla. She stood her ground and formed a fireball in her hand. She took shots at it but it kept moving its tentacles to block them. Finally, the Schypozoa reached for her and began to implant the virus in her brain.

Eric and Peter were face to face with the blocks. Peter took out an arrow and hit the block. It exploded and Peter began to run towards Kayla, hoping to save her. He quickly took out an arrow and shot it at the Schypozoa, cutting one of the tentacles that held Kayla's head. The Schypozoa gave out a bloodcurdling shriek and dropped Kayla. It retreated and the remaining block followed.

"Ugh." Kayla drowsily picked her head up.

Peter and Eric rushed to her side and helped her up. Nicole exited the tower at that moment and rushed over to them.

"Hey Dylan, now would be a good time to devirtualize us." Eric said.

"Already on it." Dylan replied.

After everyone was devirtualized they met in the supercomputer room.

"So Alex's vision came true. Does this mean the Schypozoa will keep coming after me?" Kayla fearfully asked.

"Not necessarily. When the first XANA attack happened, the tarantula mistook me for my mom. I think that XANA thought you were your mom." Alex said.

"So that would mean our parents are in danger?" Nicole asked.

"That's what we think, but we better go. It's about dinner time and it would be suspicious if we weren't there." Eric said.

"Agreed. I'm starved!" Nick exclaimed.

The group left laughing.

A couple minutes later…

"Ok guys! Get to the scanners and-WHAT THE HECK!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"What's the matter Jeremy?" Aelita asked concerned.

"T-The tower! Someone deactivated it!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"We don't have time to do this right now. Everyone is waiting at the premier! We can't be late since Madison and I are the directors!" Odd exclaimed.

"Fine! Then we'll do this tomorrow!" Jeremy exclaimed'

The group got up and walked to the elevator. They walked back to the car and continued towards their original destination.


	6. Chap 5: They Know And Dylan's Turn

**This is an edit of the original chapter! Sorry for this but it is the same just a few words and names are changed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Peter, or Cassidy! Peter belongs to LyokoWarrior1994 and Cassidy belongs to Teen-Lyokofan7777**

**Claimer: I do own the story and my characters!**

* * *

><p>Nicole was walking to the cafeteria. She had woken up early since they were serving eggs and bacon, her favorite. She was reading a book and accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Nick.<p>

"Oh! Good morning Nick!" She greeted.

"Good morning." He replied. "So what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm getting breakfast. It's eggs and bacon, my favorite!" Nicole exclaimed.

"It's my favorite too!" Nick exclaimed.

"Well then let's go and get something to eat!" Nicole exclaimed.

She started to walk but tripped over twig. She landed in Nick's arms and looked up. Their faces were inches apart. They leaned in and closed the gap. Behind them they could hear clapping. They reluctantly broke their kiss and looked up. Kayla, Dylan, Peter, Alex, Cassidy, and Eric were standing grinning from ear to ear. Nick and Nicole blushed bright red while everyone else laughed.

"Looks like you owe me 20 bucks Peter! I told you Nick liked Nicole." Alex smirked.

"Look who's talking! I bet you and Eric like each other!" Nick retorted.

The two looked at each other and blushed deeply, earning them smirks from their friends.

"Can we just go and eat now! I'm starved!" Alex exclaimed, desperate to get attention off of her.

"For once, I agree with you sis." Nick agreed.

He grabbed Nicole's hand and led the way to the cafeteria.

"So do you think you can find out who deactivated the tower?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah! I mean I didn't wake up so early for nothing!" Odd exclaimed.

"Check it out. Here's what I found." Jeremy said, gesturing towards the computer.

There were now 7 new profile cards on the screen. They read, Kayla Stern, Nicole Belpois, Alex Della Robbia, Eric Stern, Cassidy Stern, Peter Della Robbia, and Nick Della Robbia.

"So our kids found the factory! But how!" Yumi exclaimed.

"I think it was because of this. When you go to Lyoko, your DNA is changed forever. It changes so that you don't feel weird about return to the pasts and it changes so that you can use your powers on Earth. A part of our DNA is within our kids and a part of that DNA was the resistance from the return to the past! So our kids must have felt déjà vu." Jeremy explained.

"And they came to see if the factory was real and get some answers." Madison finished.

"Precisely." Jeremy replied.

"Did you find anything else?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I found a video of their time on Lyoko." Jeremy replied.

He put the video on and everyone gathered around the computer. It showed everything that happened, including them finding the computer.

"_I saw Kayla's big head." _

"_I DON'T HAVE A BIG HEAD!"_

…

"_So, who wants to go to Lyoko?"_

"_ME!"_

…

"_Alright! Our first battle!"_

"_Shut up Nick!"_

…

"_Who's gonna deactivate the tower?"_

"_I'm guessing Nicole since I'm not there and she's the closest related to my mom."_

…

"_NICK!"_

"_I'm alr-"_

…

"_A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME DYLAN!"_

"_He-he, sorry."_

…

"_Kayla! You only have 80 life points left!"_

…

"_Hey Peter! Give me a lift!"_

"_You got it!"_

…

"_Kayla!"_

…

"_What was that all about?"_

"_I don't know but,"_

"_CASSIDY!"_

…

"_T-This is like my vision! The Schypozoa is going after Kayla!"_

…

"_So Alex's vision came true. Does this mean the Schypozoa is going to keep coming after me?"_

"_Not necessarily. When the first XANA attack happened, the tarantula mistook me for my mom. I think that XANA thought you were your mom."_

…

"This isn't good! XANA is going to keep going after the kids if he thinks that their us!" Yumi exclaimed.

"How's the anti-virus coming along Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Not too good. XANA must've been very careful when he made the virus because I still haven't gotten any progress!" Jeremy angrily exclaimed.

"This is not good. Now that they know about the factory they'll be coming back. We have to get them to stay away." Aelita said.

"Agreed. If I'm correct, Dylan has already set up a super scan on his computer. We'll have to disconnect it." Jeremy said.

"Then let's go. I have a little plan…" Odd smirked.

As the adults walked towards the elevator, a white light shot out of the computer. It engulfed the whole room and when it subsided, everyone was gone…

"That was delicious! I don't think I can eat another bite!" Nick exclaimed.

"Good! You practically sucked everyone's food up like you were a bottomless pit!" Alex scolded.

"Hmm, maybe just one more bite…" Nick said.

He reached across the table to grab a piece of toast but someone slapped his hand away. He looked up and saw his sister holding the toast in front of his face, waving it around and smirking.

"Uh-uh-uh! I don't think so! Why don't we give it to someone whose food you ate all of! Like me!" Alex exclaimed.

She bit into the toast as Nick watched with a horrified expression.

"NOOOO!" He shrieked.

"Get over it! It's not the last piece of toast ya know!" Alex exclaimed.

Nick looked over to the plate piled high with toast.

"Oh, I knew that." Nick said.

"Oh Eric!" A shrill cry cut through the cafeteria.

"Oh no! Hide me!" Eric cried as he slid under the table.

"Where's Eric!" Amy demanded.

"I don't know." Kayla said.

"Oh stop it! You had better tell me where he is or else,"

"Or else what?"

Amy looked up at Alex and Kayla. They were smirking and she grew angry at the sight of this.

"How dare you talk to me that way! My daddy is the principal and I can have you expelled!" Amy screamed.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Oh you'll see! Pretty soon that old man Jim will be knocking on your door and telling you that you're leaving and," Amy started.

"Who are you calling old Miss Delmas?" Someone interrupted her.

Everyone gasped as they saw Jim standing there, his cane pointed directly at Amy.

"Come on down with me to the principal's office. I'm sure your father would love to hear about this." Jim ordered.

"But," Amy argued.

"No buts! Now go!" Jim growled.

Amy glared at the girls one last time before walking off with Jim.

"You can come out now Eric." Cassidy said.

Eric poked his head out from under the table and sighed in relief. He got out from the table and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Well, it's time to go to Mrs. Giordano's class. I hate Italian, but I love the food!" Nick exclaimed.

Everyone rolled their eyes and began walking away, not even noticing the black smoke coming out of the plug socket from the wall…

"Ok class, you are free to go." Mrs. Giordano said.

The class cheered and everyone walked outside. Today was Saturday so they had half day classes. The group went to the boys' dorm to hang out.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Peter asked.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"The Super Scan! It must have located an activated tower!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Well this gives us something to do!" Nick exclaimed as he shot off his bed.

He flung the door open only to find a disturbing sight. The lunch lady was standing before them, a ladle in her hand. She evilly smirked at Nick and flung the ladle down. Nick jumped to the side, narrowly missing it.

"HEY! Watch where you're throwing that thing! Someone, most likely me, could get hurt!" Nick exclaimed.

The lunch lady swung the ladle down, hitting Nick's head. He groggily moved around and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious, crashing to the ground.

The eye of XANA flashed within the lunch lady's eyes and she set her sights on Nicole. Nicole slowly backed up in a corner while everyone else went to tend to Nick. She tried to scream but she found that she had lost her voice. The lunch lady towered over her and Nicole's eyes widened. Just as the lunch lady was about to swing the ladle, she raised her arm and a beam of pink shot out of her hand. The lunch lady flew out of the room and went crashing into the wall. Nicole gasped and looked at her hand. It looked normal. But how did she do that?

"How did you do that?" Alex voiced her thoughts.

"I-I don't know." Nicole stuttered.

"That's not important now. We have to get to the factory and get Nick to safety." Dylan exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll get his arms, and Eric or Peter can get the legs." Alex said.

"I'll get the legs. Let's just get out of here." Eric said.

Alex and Eric grabbed Nick and they carried him out of the room.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Eric exclaimed.

He nodded to Alex and they both easily set Nick down. Eric raised his arm and a giant chunk of pavement broke from the ground. Everyone stood, awestruck. They could use their powers outside of Lyoko! Alex and Peter grabbed Nick and set him down on the floating piece of pavement. Eric maneuvered the rock with his hand and the group raced to the factory.

"Ok guys, leave Nick here with me and head down to the scanners." Dylan took charge as he began to furiously type commands into the supercomputer.

The rest of the group nodded and they took the elevator down to the scanner room.

"Kayla, Nicole, and Eric can go first." Dylan said.

They nodded and stepped inside the scanners.

"Transfer Kayla, Transfer Nicole, Transfer Eric. Scanner Kayla, Scanner Nicole, Scanner Eric. VIRTUALIZATION!" Dylan exclaimed.

The three were virtualized into the mountain sector of Lyoko. Peter, Cassidy, and Alex stepped in after them.

"Transfer Peter, Transfer Cassidy, Transfer Alex. Scanner Peter, Scanner Cassidy, Scanner Alex. VIRTUALIZATION!"

"Ok guys, the tower is 36 degrees north of your current location. And you'd better hurry! Who knows what could be going on at the school!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Right. Let's go guys!" Kayla exclaimed as she took the lead.

As they began walking, Kayla abruptly stopped, almost making Cassidy bump into to her.

"What's wrong Kayla?" Cassidy asked.

In response, Kayla pointed ahead. Everyone followed her finger and gasped. In front of them were 4 kankrelats, 3 blocks, 3 tarantulas, and 2 crabs.

"Uh Dylan? We have a slight problem here." Alex uncomfortably said.

"I noticed. But you guys have to deactivate that tower!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Who said we weren't gonna try?" Eric smirked as he raised his hand.

A piece of rock flew from the ground and slammed into a kankrelat, destroying it. Everyone else took Eric's determination and began fighting.

Peter was facing off with a kankrelat and a crab. He grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the kankrelat. As he released, a laser from the crab hit him, sending him flying back. The arrow missed the kankrelat and it started shooting at Peter. He got hit once more but stood his ground. He grabbed another arrow and aimed once more for the kankrelat. This time, he released quicker and the arrow hit the kankrelat. But he wasn't able to evade the crab's laser and was devirtualized.

Alex had defeated a tarantula and was in battle with a kankrelat and a block. She used her waves to push the kankrelat off the edge of the sector and then turned to the block. Without expecting it, the block fired a laser and it hit Alex's leg. Her eyes widening, she flipped forward and landed with a thud. She grabbed her head in pain but before she could get up, the block delivered another blow. This one hit her arm. Her eyes narrowed, Alex stood up. She raised her arm and a stream of water shot out of her hand, hitting the insignia of XANA on the block. As she was about to run and help everyone else, a stray laser hit her back, devirtualizing her.

Eric was in battle with a crab and a tarantula. The tarantula was shooting at him fast and he was crazily diving and dodging the lasers. Finally, one well aimed laser hit his foot and he lost his balance and speed. His foot crackled with pixels from being virtual and he knew what his next move would be. He made a beeline towards the crab which was firing at him as well as the tarantula. Eric was now very close to the crab and he jumped up. He landed on the crab and plunged his katana into the insignia on its back and he front-flipped forward. The tarantula kept shooting lasers and two successfully hit him, devirtualizing him.

Cassidy had defeated a tarantula but was having a hard time with a block and a crab. Cassidy formed her tube into a dart gun and smirked. She ran towards the block but got caught in its blue freeze laser. She struggled to escape but couldn't get her legs free. The crab clinked and stood over her. It shot a laser and it hit Cassidy. The only good thing was that she was now free from her ice block prison. She once again darted towards the block and this time dodged the laser. She flipped forward and gracefully landed in front of it. She smirked and pulled the trigger on the dart gun. It hit the symbol of XANA and the block exploded. Cassidy turned to face the crab. It kept firing lasers at her but she deflected them with the pole she created. She swiftly ran towards the crab and dug the pole into the ground. She flew through the air, pole in hand, and landed on top of the crabs head. She changed the pole into a sword and stabbed it into the symbol. However, not being able to jump off fast enough, Cassidy was caught up in the explosion. She flew towards the digital sea but was devirtualized before she fell over the edge of the sector.

Nicole was facing off against a kankrelat and a block. She was still in defensive mode until one laser caught her arm. She glared hard at the kankrelat. It had crossed the line. She angrily lifted her arm up and a beam of pink shot out of her hand. When the light of the beam had subsided, all that remained was the clanking sound of the kankrelats legs. The block still remained though. The sudden tingling feeling had alerted Nicole that she had been hit again. She quickly turned around and jumped up, narrowly missing another laser. She had had enough of this funny business. No stupid block would intimidate her! Nicole fiercely glared at the block and sped towards it. As she charged up another beam of beam of energy, the block charged up its laser. They both shot their attacks at the same time. No one ended up the winner as the block exploded and Nicole was devirtualized.

Back on Earth….

Everyone had crowded around the supercomputer and surrounded Dylan. He knew that it was time. Now that Nicole had been devirtualized he had to go into Lyoko. It was his time to shine. Dylan pushed out of his comfortable chair. He turned towards Nicole who had just entered the room.

"Nicole," He started. "I'm going in. You remember how to do it right?"

Nicole nodded and made her way to the supercomputer.

"Wow! Our Dylan is finally going in! If only Nick was awake to see this." Eric gestured towards Nick in the corner of the room.

Dylan rolled his eyes and made his way towards the elevator. He stepped inside and the doors closed behind him.

"I can do this. There's nothing to be afraid about." Dylan assured himself.

"_Except the drop." _He internally added.

Dylan eyeballed the scanner cautiously before he stepped inside. As he turned around the doors closed behind him. He immediately regretted his decision but he knew he couldn't stop the process.

"Transfer Dylan." He heard Nicole's voice.

There was a small burst of wind and his hair blew around his face.

"Scanner Dylan."

A yellow ring of light scanned him from head to toe and the wind picked up increasingly.

"VIRTUALIZATION!"

As soon as he heard those words, Dylan felt a giant burst of wind and light engulfed the scanner. The next thing he knew, he had landed on the ground feet first. He mentally cheered for himself and he began the journey towards the tower and Kayla.

Kayla was having a hard time. She had probably already lost 70 life points and she knew that if she took one more hit it would all be over. Kayla charged at the tarantula while the kankrelat shot lasers at her from the sidelines. She formed a ball of fire in her hand but instead of shooting at the tarantula she hit the kankrelat. She didn't have time to register the tarantula charging up a laser and she was hit and devirtualized.

Dylan made it to the scene a few seconds later. He was wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt and orange baggy pants. There was a dark gray belt to separate the pants and shirt and a dark gray headband around his head. On his feet were orange and gray shoes.

Dylan scolded himself for not being there earlier for Kayla. Maybe he could have saved her! He stopped short in front of the tarantula, his head lowered. He stood there, not doing anything, the tarantula not doing anything either.

In the lab, everyone watched, very confused. Meanwhile, Dylan kept getting angrier and angrier with himself at each passing second. His fingers twitched at his side. He didn't notice it but every time his fingers twitched, an electrical spark was forming. Dylan narrowed his eyes and brought his fingers to a stop. In that short period of time, the small spark of electricity had sprouted throughout his whole body, almost as if it were on a wire and was following the path the source of its newfound life left for it. Dylan slowly raised his head. His hair had sparks of electricity as did his eyes. Dylan's whole body was engulfed in electricity. He slowly began walking towards the tarantula. It in return shot lasers at him, but with no effect. Finally, the tarantula was backed up against the edge of the sector, not being able to move backwards anymore. Dylan brought his hand up and a surge of electricity shot out of his hand. It hit the tarantula with such force that he sent it diving head first towards the digital sea. But by the time it would have reached it, the tarantula was already destroyed.

Dylan was still flashing with electricity. But in the midst of himself, he knew he had to get to the tower. He walked towards it and entered. It was his first time being in a tower. Dylan carefully walked on the center of the first platform and was raised onto the second one. A panel popped up in front of him, slightly startling him. He placed his electrified hand on it and it read:

_Dylan_

_Code:_

_L-Y-O-K-O_

That was the last thing that Dylan remembered before he saw his own body dissolving, or pixelating, away.

….

Dylan woke up in his bed. He was very confused. What happened?

"DYLAN!"

Before he could process what was happening, Dylan was literally flying out of bed. He landed with a loud thud, face first.

"Ugh." He groaned as he sat up on the floor.

The door burst open, smacking Dylan and sending him flying across the room.

"_I've got to make sure I don't get the bed by the door next year."_ Dylan thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh! DYLAN!"

Dylan slowly opened his eyes to see seven faces staring down at him. Then everyone erupted in questions. Dylan didn't know what to do. Finally, he raised a hand up and everyone got quiet.

"Peter, tell me what happened." Dylan said.

"Well, we sent you to Lyoko first." Peter started.

"WAIT! DYLAN WENT TO LYOKO?" Nick screamed.

"YOU WERE UNCONCIOUS!" Peter screamed back but then composed himself as he began explaining once again while Nicole comforted the pouting Nick.

"But then you were acting all weird. You weren't doing anything, just standing in front of the tarantula. And then you like burst into an outlet surging with electricity! You destroyed the tarantula and deactivated the tower. Then Nicole brought you back and launched a return to the past." Peter finished.

"I did that?" Dylan incredulously asked.

"YES!" The rest of the group, minus Nick, chorused.

"AWESOME!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Well come on!" Nick exclaimed. "Let's get some breakfast to celebrate!"

"For once, I actually agree with you Nick." Alex said, repeating what Nick had said before the return to the past.

And with that, everyone walked out of the boys' dorm laughing, not even caring that they were still in their pajamas.


End file.
